Flag Poetry
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: This is poetry about the flags of the world. I will hope to continue with this and eventually write them for many, many nations.
1. Suomi, white and blue

**A/N: The first of my poetry for flags, I will start with the Nordics. So, Finland.**

Suomi. White and blue.

White and blue, white and blue.  
>It is mild, the colour scheme.<br>Gentle, like the summer skies.

White and blue, white and blue.  
>It is careful, the colour scheme.<br>Smooth, likes the rolling seas.  
>White and blue, white and blue.<br>It is sweet, the colour scheme.  
>Tasteful, like the flowers that turn into fruits.<p>

White and blue, white and blue.  
>It is cold, the colour scheme.<br>Sharp, like the snow against the frost bitten fingers.

White and blue, white and blue.  
>It is harsh, the colour scheme.<br>Heartless, like the skin marred with bruises.

White and blue, white and blue.  
>It is loving, the colour scheme.<br>Forgiving, like you and I.  
>Blue eyes, white skin, blue jacket, white shirt. And amidst my white and blue.<br>There is you.  
>Blue, black and white.<p>

White and blue, white and blue.


	2. Danmark, red and white

**A/N: As I said, Nordics first. So, here's Denmark.**

Danmark. Red and white

Red blood.

White snow.

I'm so sharp,

So cold,

So violent.

Or I was.

Red coat.

White cheeks.

I'm a snarl,

A smirk,

A snicker.

Or I was.

Red gums.

White teeth.

The man with the wolf grin,

The raider.

The Viking!

I was so strong

So strong…

So strong?

I was.

But I have not been so in a long time.

Way back when my red and white cross

Struck fear into hearts

And my wolf grin.

Red gums, white teeth

Sent men running!

But no more.

Now, I am the clown.

My red and white cross flutters

Peaceful,

Peaceful…

Peaceful


	3. Sverige, yellow, blue

**A/N: Futher on with the Nordics, Sweden!**

Sverige. Yellow. Blue.

Yellow.

Blue.

Strength.

Power.

Aged.

Sturdy.

Yellow.

Blue.

So many years of these colours.

Vikings.

Where I began.

With my conquering yellow and blue

So many nations.

So far and wide.

New nations.

Old nations.

But I am still there.

Yellow.

Blue.

I will not fear.

I will not fade.

Yellow.

Blue.

Stay.


	4. Island, blue, white and red crosses

**A/N: Nearly finished with the Nordics, Iceland here though.**

Ísland. Blue, white, red crosses

Blues

Whites upon blues

Reds upon whites upon blues.

The gentle blue of the sky.

The soft white of the snow.

The soothing red of the sunset.

Despite all, I am quiet.

I am a light blue, a peaceful white, a loving red.

I am not emotionless.

I am merely quiet.

My red cross.

My white cross.

My blue backdrop.

I am clearly part of a team.

We are Nordic.

Cross upon the flag.

My red cross.

My white cross.

My blue backdrop.

Soothing.

Sweet.

Soft.

Despite all, I am gentle.

I am blues.

Pale blues.

Cool blues.

Gentle blues.

I am whites.

Peaceful whites.

Creamy whites.

Soft whites.

I am reds.

Lasting reds.

Sweet reds.

Kinds reds.

Blues.

Whites upon blues.

Reds upon whites upon blues.


	5. Norge my red, with my white, my blue

**A/N: The last of the nordics, Norway.**

Norge. My red, with my white with myblue

My red

With my white

With my blue.

My colours,

But others too.

But none of my pattern

None have my

Waving red background

Thin white outlines on

The deep blue cross.

My red

With my white

With my blue.

This is my pattern.

My own homely pattern.

Norge's cross.

With Norge's colours.

It is the Nordic cross

But we do not share all.

I am quiet

Like my pattern

Understated

Misunderstood.

This is my flag.

My red

With my white

With my blue.

I am proud.

I stand tall

And do not give in

Without a fight.

Never have I lost

Without a fight.

My red

With my white

With my blue.

They are plain colours.

Protective colours

Ordinary colours.

But I don't mind.

It is the arrangement that

Is the core.

This is my home.

My flag.

My red

With my white

With my blue.

No one will break me

For I have no heart to break

My emotions remain intact

And they will never falter,

Like my flag.

My red

With my white

With my blue.


	6. Eesti, blue, black, white

**A/N: This one was actually the first one I wrote and that is why it is so short. Here are the Baltics, starting with Estonia!**

Eesti. Blue, black, white.

Blue, black, white.  
>My colours.<p>

Blue bruises, black eyes, white skin.

Blue fingers, black ink, white paper.  
>Blue tie, black jacket, white shirt.<br>Blue skies, black soil, white clouds.  
>Blue rivers, black pines, white rocks.<br>Blue eyes, black hearts, white hair.  
>Blue for sorrow, black for pain, white for peace.<p>

My colours.

Blue, black, white.


	7. Lietuva, yellow, green, red

**A/N: Lithuania for the Baltics.**

Lietuva, yellow, green, red

Yellow is the sun.

Green is the grass.

Red is the fire.

But I am not these things.

I am a yellow smile.

Wan, but as happy as I can make it.

I am a green tree.

Tall, but sturdy so I never fall.

I am a red heart.

Loving, but open, spreading gentle love.

Yellow, green, red.

Lietuva's colours.

My colours.

Bright, happy colours.

Loving, easy colours.

Sturdy, lasting colours.

Lietuva's colours.

My colours.

Yellow, green, red.


	8. Lativja, burgundy, white, burgundy

**A/N: The last of the Baltics, little Latvia!**

Latvija. Burgundy, white, then, again, burgundy

Stripes are nice.

The uniformity is pleasing.

Burgundy, white, then, again, burgundy.

The colours are good too.

Not too bold, not too bright.

Burgundy, white, then, again, burgundy.

But they have meaning now.

The flag has meaning.

My name has meaning.

Latvija.

Latvija and his colours.

Burgundy, white, then, again, burgundy.

Meaning is something I am unused to.

Latvija too.

Seventy years I have not been this.

It does this to you.

Colours fade.

Burgundy, white, then, again, burgundy.

Until all is red.

Red.

Red.

I am not red.

I am burgundy and white.

I am mild.

Latvija and his colours.

Burgundy, white, then, again, burgundy.


	9. Osterreich, red, white, red

**A/M: So, after the Baltics, I have the Germanics. Sarting with Austria!**

Östereich. Red, white,red

**Red.**  
>Blood.<br>Flame.  
>Pain.<br>Anger.  
>Hatred.<p>

**White.**  
>Peace.<br>Calm.  
>Silk.<br>Sooth.  
>Balm.<p>

**Red.**  
>Passion.<br>Lust.  
>Love.<br>Desire.  
>Heart.<p>

Red, white, red.  
>The gentle dove between the tiger and the Cupid.<p>

Red, white, red.  
>Love, lost, found.<br>Hated, adored, forgotten.  
>Soothed, sweetened, tamed.<br>Red, white, red.


	10. Preussen, white, black

**A/N: Here we go, Prussia. (Preussen can also be spelt with what is called an esset which in the title.)**

Preußen. White, black

Stark colours.

Opposite colours.

Colliding colours.

Black as night.

White as day.

Black souls,

White eyes.

Black heart.

White hair.

Cold,

Cold.

Cold?

Melting like snow.

Running like ink.

Colours merging.

Forming grey, neutral grey.

My legacy is dead.

Only black and white remains.

Contrasting colours.

Black.

White.


End file.
